Pokemon Movie: Max
Information This is not an official movie, just a fan fiction story about what happened when Ash left Max and May leave Kanto to Hoenn. This is just my idea and if you think that wouldnt happen, its your problem. Changes To The Whole Story May went to Johto to win contests there. The whole story is 1 year later after the events of Hoenn Seasons. Team Aqua disbanded but Team Magma did not and changed their title as "Team Space". Their new goal is to control Arceus and rule the planet. Their new leader is a man named Rey. Story It was a morning, Max woke up, and dressed up from his pajamas. The camera would then focus on a card, with Max's face picture. Max would be downstairs, dressed up and ready to go. He says goodbye to his parents. Max would then go outside in Petalburg, heading to LittleRoot town. On his way, Max see's random Pokemon, such as Zigzagoon, Poochyena, Shroomish, Pichu's with Pikachu's and Tailows. Then, the title would appear, saying: ''"Pokemon Movie: Max"'' The Scene ends, and another scene pops up, when Max enters Birch's lab. (Prof. Birch): Good Morning, Max! Ready to get a Pokemon? (Max, replying): Yep! I'm ready! There would be another boy, Looking like Brendan (Ruby and Sapphire versions), except, his hat is red with a Pokeball icon instead of white. (Birch): Max, meet Tom. He is a starting trainer like you! (Max): Hi, Tom! (Tom, after pausing a second): Hey. (Birch): Tom came from the Torroz region, not a while ago. (Max): Why didin't he get a Pokemon there? (Birch): Because people get their starters at 12 there, Uh, so! Who wants to choose first? (Tom): Max will get the first pick.. (Max): Thanks! Ok, I will pick.. Then the Hoenn starters come out of the Pokeball (Max): I've always wanted a Treecko, so thats that! Treecko happily says out his name (Treecko): Treecko! (Tom): I want a Mudkip! (Mudkip): Mudkip! (Birch, returning Torchic): Great choices! The Both trainers return their Pokemon. (Birch): You'll also need this! (Hands Both Max and Tom the Gen III Pokedex) It's a Pokedex! Use it to get information on Pokemon! (Tom & Max): Thanks Professor! (Birch): No problem! So, start your journey boys! Good luck! The Scene Ends Max is in a forest, where alot of Wurmples and Zigzagoons are seen. Suddenly, Max gets attacked by a Tailow, who used tackle. (Max): Whoa! it's a Tailow! (He grabs out Treecko's Pokeball, as he sends him out) Treecko! Treecko is looking at Tailow, saying something (Treecko): Treecko! Tree! Tailow shakes his head, as he uses Wing Attack. (Max): Jump to dodge it, Treecko! Treecko jumps in the air, nodding to Max's command, dodging the two small tornadoes. (Max): Pound! Treecko Jumps to the air, using his tail to pound Tailow, which succeeds (Max): Great job! Now, uhh... Absorb! (He shakes his head) Oops! Tailow is a flying type! Treecko spreads out his arms, while small green energy balls come out of Tailow, hitting and morphing into Treecko. Tailow gets exhausted, crashing into the ground. Max throws a Pokeball at Tailow, as it gets sucked into the Pokeball. It is shaking, until it stops. (Max, grabbing the Pokeball): Yay! Treecko jumps into the ground, happily! Later on, they approach Rustboro. (Max): Well... We are here. Chapter 2